This invention relates generally to digital to analog converters (DACS) and more particularly to resistor string DACs adapted for integrated circuit fabrication.
As is known in the art, DACs have been used in a wide variety of applications to convert an N-bit digital word into a corresponding analog signal. One such DAC includes a string of 2N resistors having substantially the same resistance serially connected across a reference voltage. Thus, the resistor string divides the reference voltage among the resistors in the string. A switching network is provided for coupling the voltage at one of the resistors to an output to produce the converted voltage. While such DAC is suitable for applications where N is relatively small, when N is large, for example, where N is in the order of twelve, 4,096 resistors, 4,096 switches, and 4,096 control lines are required thereby resulting in a relatively large number of elements to be fabricated on an integrated circuit chip.
One technique to reduce the number of elements is to use a segmented converter. In a segmented converter, a first stage uses a resistor string for converting a group of higher order bits of the N-bit digital word and a second stage decodes the remaining, lower order bits. A non-linear converter of that general type is shown in an article by Gryzbowski et al., entitled “Non-liner Functions from D/A Converters”, Electronic Engineering 1971, pgs. 48–51. The converter disclosed therein is designed for operation with relay switching and is not readily adapted to modern semiconductor technology. Another segmented converter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,892, which discloses a segmented converter that includes a resistor string for both the first and second stages with buffer amplifiers between the stages to prevent the second stage resistor string from loading the first resistor string.
Still another type of segmented converters is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,591, which discloses a segmented converter in which a resistor string is used for the first stage, an R-2R DAC is used for the second stage and buffer amplifiers are used between the first and second stages to reduce the effect of loading by the second stage on the first stage. The voltage produced across a selected one of the resistors in the first resistor string is fed across the second resistor string through the buffer amplifiers.
A third type of segmented DAC is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,245. The DAC described therein includes a pair of first stage resistor strings coupled to a second resistor string through a first switching network. A pair of reference voltages are coupled to the pair of resistor strings. The first switching network operates such that a voltage produced at a selected one of the resistors in one of the pair of first stage resistor strings and a voltage produced at a selected one of the resistors in the other one of the pair of first resistor strings are coupled across the second stage resistor string. A second switching network couples an output at a selected one of the resistors in the second resistor string to an output of the DAC. Buffer amplifiers are not included between the pair of first stage resistor strings and the second stage resistor string. Two arrangements are described. In one arrangement, the first switching network responds to the MSBs and the second switching network responds to the LSBs. In the other arrangement, the first switching network responds to the LSBs and the second switching network responds to the MSBs. In former arrangement, each resistor in the pair of resistor strings has a value 2NR, where R is the resistance of each of the 2N/2 resistors in the second resistor string. In the latter arrangement, each resistor in the second resistor string has a value 2N/2R, where R is the resistance of each resistor in the pair of first resistor strings. In both arrangements, the entire current passing between the pair of reference voltages passes through the resistors. Therefore, while such arrangements are useful in many applications the relatively high number of resistors which are required in both the first and second pairs of resistor strings thereby requiring relative large chip surface area for their fabrication.
A fourth technique involves providing a pair of resistor strings as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,657. A first one of the resistor strings is adapted for coupling across a voltage supply. The resistors in the first resistor string produce voltages in response to current fed thereto from the voltage supply. The second string of resistors has a plurality of m resistors of substantially equal resistance serially coupled between a pair of second resistor string input terminals, where m is an odd integer. A first switching network has a pair of switch output terminals connected to the second resistor string input terminals. The first switching network is adapted to couple terminals of a selected one of the resistors in the first string to the pair of switch output terminals. The resistors in the second resistor string produce voltages in response to current passing between the first resistor string and the second resistor string through the first switching network. A second switching network is adapted to couple a selected one of the voltages produced at a terminal of a selected one of the resistors in the second resistor string to an output of the converter. The resistance across the second resistor string is larger than the resistance of the selected one of the resistors in the first resistor string. The resistances of the second mentioned string and resistance of the first switching network, may be selected to produce a step change of substantially one LSB at the converter output, where LSB is the least significant bit of a digital word converted by the converter, when the first switching network switches from coupling one of the selected first resistors to the pair of output terminals to coupling the one of the first resistors successively serially coupled to the selected first resistors to the output terminals thereof.
For example, FIG. 1 shows a dual resistor string DAC that includes a first resistor string 14 and a second resistor string 16. The first resistor string 14 is coupled to input nodes 10 and 12, and includes resistors 20, 22, 24 and 26 as shown. The second resistor string 16 includes resistors 28, 30 and 32, which may be switched into a parallel connection with any of resistors 20–26 via a switching network 34.
In certain applications however, there is a need to provide a DAC that receives the same digital input information, and provides balanced positive and negative DAC outputs around a given mid-scale voltage responsive to the input digital signal information. In addition, when the DAC is used as a sub-DAC within a system as described in Shabra, Proceedings of CICC 2004, where a sign-and-magnitude encoding of the digital signal is used, there is a need for the balanced DAC to respond correctly to changes in the sign bit value and to changes in the main DAC value.
There is a need, therefore, for an economical and efficient method for producing balanced positive and negative DAC output responsive to an input digital signal, and such that they may be used in a sub-DAC and main-DAC arrangement.